


Support

by dab



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Fíli, But I wrote it as Fíli&Kíli, Can be read as pre-Fíli/Kíli, Everybody Lives, Gen, I make my own plan in this one, I pick and choose from the book and movies, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Taking care of Kíli was second nature to Fíli. It did not matter what others thought. He supported Kíli and, as it turned out, Kíli supported him in return.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatchworkIdeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/gifts).



> Written as a prize for PatchworkIdeas for the WinterFRE2020 organized by GatheringFiKi on tumblr.

“Fíli, you’re an older brother now.”

He had been five years old when his mother had helped him hold his new baby brother.

“This is Kíli. It is your duty to protect him.”

Fíli had nodded. He had been tasked by his mother and had vowed to take his duty seriously.

From that day onward, Fíli had spent every day with his baby brother. He had helped their mother clean and dress him, entertained him and comforted him when he was crying. Fíli had fed him his first spoonful of solid food and had been the first one to be covered in the remnants of it when Kíli had had enough. He had smiled brightest when Kíli took his first steps and laughed hardest when Kíli’s jelly-covered hand had gotten stuck in uncle Thorin’s beard.

Fíli had taught him how to talk, how to climb and how to hide from grumpy adults. He had treated Kíli’s bruises and dried his tears.

“Your hugs are the warmest.” Kíli had told him on a memorable occasion. It was the best compliment he had ever gotten.

-

As they got older, uncle Thorin and master Dwalin taught them how to use weapons. Although Kíli’s proficiency lay with a longsword and Fíli’s with dual wielding, they still trained together.

“Attack from the side.” Thorin yelled during one of their training sessions.

“Don’t parry!” Dwalin added.

Fíli saw the twinkling in Kíli’s eyes before the actual movement.

Kíli’s sword swung low, ridiculously so, but Fíli had anticipated a strange move and was quick enough to deflect and throw Kíli off balance entirely. He landed on his back.

“No fair.” Kíli complained from the ground. He waited for Fíli to help him back up.

“How is it not fair?” Fíli asked, holding out his hand.

“You know me too well.” Kíli’s accusation held more affection than aggravation. Fíli helped him up and smiled.

“Maybe you _should_ train apart.” Dwalin suggested, his face thoughtful. “You are too much in sync.”

Fíli looked at his brother before responding. He did not want to, but if Kíli thought it was for the best then he would consider it.

Kíli’s face was a mix between horror and disbelief, which caused Dwalin to burst out laughing.

“You should see your face!” He clung to the fence to keep himself upright. “As if I suggested you cut off your arm.”

“It’s not funny.” Kíli grumbled.

Dwalin had gotten his way in the end, much to Kíli’s chagrin. They trained with others, one after another, and found they improved even faster than before. More often than not Kíli finished his training with cuts and bruises littering his body. It was only then that Fíli realized that he had been going easy on his little brother.

“You should be more careful.” Fíli said softly as he bandaged yet another cut on Kíli’s arm. Kíli replied with a shrug and a grin. “I still won.”

“Fíli, you’re up!” Dwalin yelled from the other side of the field.

Fíli ignored him and cleaned the skin around another wound. He heard Dwalin approach and felt the warrior’s annoyance before he even opened his mouth. 

“For the last time. It is _not_ your job to patch him up. He can go to the healer or do it himself.”

Fíli did not look up. Kíli sighed.

“Don’t start this again.” Kíli said, turning his arm at Fíli’s request.

“It is what healers are for. He doesn’t need to do this every damn time.”

“Yes I do.” Fíli responded. He tightened the last cloth and stood up. “Done.”

Kíli flexed his arm and smiled. “Thanks brother.” He touched his forehead to Fíli’s before pushing him towards Dwalin. “Your turn to win.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes and cuffed Fíli when he ran past him on his way to his training partner.

“You won’t do this next time.”

“You know I will.” Fíli said before stepping into the ring, his swords twirling in his hands.

Dwalin sighed in defeat. He knew he would.

-

Preparations for the quest started soon after. It was exciting. Kíli packed their favorite snacks and Fíli clean strips of cloth and supplies for treating small wounds. He knew they had a healer in their Company, but he took it anyway. Some wounds were deemed ‘too small to be treated’ by some healers and he did not want to risk it.

Their mother gave Kíli a rune stone for protection, which his little brother scoffed at even though Fíli saw him pack it carefully later.

“It is your duty to protect him.” Dís told him just before they left for The Shire. It was an echo of the message she had told him after Kíli was born. As if he had ever stopped protecting him.

“Don’t worry.” Fíli answered.

“I will always worry.” She smiled at him. “Please take care of yourself too.”

-

It was just the two of them for the first part of the trip. They had been told to go to the Shire. The roads were still safe here. It reminded Fíli of their camping trips. Staying up late, roasting stuff over a campfire, sleeping in one bedroll with double blankets for warmth.

They were one of the first Dwarves to arrive at the burglar’s home. The underground house was cozy, full of food and, before long, full of Dwarves. Kíli stuck close, sitting next to him at the table. It was comforting to have his brother close, but annoying because Kíli kept stealing his ale.

“Get your own.” Fíli complained after Kíli drained his second mug.

Kíli stuck out his tongue.

They offered to share a room that night. Fíli was surprised the other brothers did not do the same. Only Thorin and Gandalf used the other bedrooms. The others spread out their bedrolls in the living room instead, leaving at least a few feet between them.

“Do you think others don’t sleep as close as we do?” Fíli questioned when they were tangled together in a cozy hobbit bed.

“They are crazy if they don’t.” Kíli chuckled, hugging Fíli closer and falling asleep almost instantly.

It turned out the others were indeed crazy.

The first night on the road made Fíli feel uncomfortable. They got a lot of looks when they laid out their blankets on top of each other’s. Even more when they laid down. Dwalin grumbled about ‘personal space’, but nobody else dared speak up. They were Thorin’s nephews after all.

“They will get used to it.” Kíli soothed when he felt Fíli’s rigid posture.

They did. Bilbo even remarked they were smart for sharing on a particularly cold night. Bofur immediately invited Bilbo into his own bedroll but the Hobbit spluttered out something about it being inappropriate. 

“Never understood why being warm was inappropriate.” Kíli mumbled.

-

The incident with the trolls was the first real fright Fíli had experienced during their journey. He had run back to get Thorin when Bilbo tried to get the ponies free, but Kíli had stayed behind to keep an eye on their Hobbit. When Fíli returned, the Company hot on his heels, his heart sunk at the sight of Kíli confronting the trolls by himself.

“How can I protect you when you put yourself in danger.” Fíli said after everybody was safe again.

“It was you or me. I’d rather you be safe.” Kíli confessed. He pressed his forehead against Fíli’s.

“We could have done it together. If you had just waited for me.”

“Bilbo was in danger.”

Kíli was right of course. Fíli knew he would have done the same thing.

Fíli vowed they would not separate again during the journey.

He was successful at that for a while. He stood by Kíli while he shot arrows at the orcs that were chasing them. They kept close in Rivendell, and Fíli intended to continue on the road.

How could he have predicted that it would be a mountain that separated them? Or more accurately, a stone giant. He tried to grab Kíli’s hand, but Kíli seemed frozen in fear. Then everything moved and he could hardly hear anything over the violent rain and raging thunder. He had no idea where Kíli was and his tears mingled with the rain on his face.

Kíli ran into him when it was all over. He thanked every deity for Kíli’s safety. They hugged for a long time. Fíli’s fingers were numb, holding on to Kíli’s soaked coat for dear life. He prayed the worst was now behind them.

Then there were goblins. Orcs and wargs. Fire. Thorin nearly dying. Eagles. More wargs and orcs. And finally a giant bear.

Fíli slept nearly on top of his brother that first night in Beorn’s house. There was a sense of hopelessness, an awareness that he could not protect his brother the way he wanted to during the journey.

Kíli held him just as tightly. He fell asleep with Kíli’s voice whispering and assuring him they were both fine.

They planned stayed at Beorn’s for a few days. The morale was low and everybody needed rest after everything that had happened.

“How about a sword fighting competition.” Dwalin suggested the first morning.

Everybody joined except Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin, of whom the latter could not participate due to his injuries but agreed to be referee.

It was Kíli’s turn. He was fighting Bofur, who had a mean swing.

“Go right!” Fíli yelled. He was following the fight with rapt attention. Kíli was good, better than Bofur, but also easily distracted.

Kíli went right. It was an ingrained instinct. When one yelled an instruction, the other followed it. It had helped them out in real fights so many times.

He defeated Bofur soon after.

“You were great.” Fíli complimented. Kíli beamed at him.

“You don’t think my footwork was kinda sloppy at the end?”

“It was fine, you have improved so much.” Fíli answered.

“It was very sloppy.” Dwalin interrupted. “Don’t coddle him, Fíli.” Dwalin reprimanded.

Fíli glared. Dwalin must have seen Kíli’s improvement. It was not helpful to mention every imperfect detail every time Kíli fought.

“I’m not. He did amazing.” Fíli bit back.

Dwalin held up his hands in surrender, sensing Fíli’s anger.

“Thank you for defending my honor.” Kíli laughed when Dwalin retreated back to his spot next to Thorin.

Fíli smiled. He always would.

Fíli ended up facing Dwalin in the semi-finals. Kíli had just won the other semi-final versus Balin. So he would end up facing his own brother if he defeated Dwalin.

“C’mon, Fíli!” Kíli yelled from the sidelines. Fíli sought his eyes in the crowd and realized his mistake immediately. Dwalin charged the moment he was distracted.

He jumped out of the way, stumbling slightly. He righted himself just in time to cross his swords in defense. Dwalin’s sword hit them with a loud _clang_.

“He’s your biggest weakness.” Dwalin taunted.

Fíli disagreed. It was not a weakness to care for somebody.

“You get distracted so easily because of him.” Dwalin continued. He was trying to create a distraction, but Fíli would not let him. He swung left, right and center to exhaust his opponent. If Dwalin was out of breath, he could not provoke.

He heard Kíli’s voice then. “Duck!”

Fíli dropped down straight away. He felt the whoosh of air as Dwalin’s weapon went right over his head. 

He rolled over, straight into Dwalin’s right leg. Fíli counted on Dwalin being slightly off balance due to the swing and he was right. The large warrior took a step back to correct his stance, which gave Fíli the opportunity to stand up and start another onslaught.

He fought with purpose now, trying to find an opening. Dwalin was good, perhaps even the best fighter of them all, but Fíli had two swords and the drive to prove himself.

It only took one misstep on Dwalin’s part for Fíli to swoop in and tap the larger Dwarf on his chest.

Thorin declared Fíli the winner. Fíli smiled and nearly fell down when Kíli ran at him for a cheerful hug.

“Good fight.” Dwalin patted him on the shoulder. 

Fíli grinned.

“He beat you.” Kíli smirked at Dwalin.

Dwalin rolled his eyes, but Kíli was not done.

“He’s better than you.” Kíli teased.

“He got lucky.” Dwalin growled. Kíli laughed loudly, but Dwalin was not finished.

“But you will defeat him in the finals, because he will go easy on you.”

Dwalin was half right.

Kíli did defeat Fíli, but not because Fíli was going easy on him. It was because they were so in tune with each other’s moves, having trained and fought side by side for years, that they were able to block and evade each other’s swings completely. Until -

“It looks like a dance.” Fíli heard Bilbo say. 

Fíli was distracted for a split second. He missed Kíli’s telltale eyebrow twitch and was tapped on the shoulder by his brother’s sword.

“Kíli wins!” Thorin announced. 

“Good fight, brother.” Kíli commended. Kíli’s hug was warm and familiar. Fíli smiled. It was no hardship to lose to Kíli.

Dwalin’s grumbling about it not being a ‘proper fight’ made them laugh. Fíli knew he would never be able to fight his brother properly. He was too important.

-

Fíli was reminded of this when they were in the dark suffocating Mirkwood. The Company was fighting amongst themselves, brothers turning on brothers, cousins on cousins. Nobody was safe. Except Kíli of course. Fíli would protect Kíli with his life. Even from other Dwarves. Especially from other Dwarves. 

“Don’t touch him.” Fíli threatened Nori with a dagger. He did not even remember reaching for a weapon. It was just there, suddenly, pressing against Nori’s neck.

Kíli pulled on his arm. To stop him or encourage him. Fíli was not sure. It was all muddled. Kíli’s voice sounded far away.

There were spiders then, huge spiders. Threatening Kíli. He no longer cared what he slashed down with his blades, but he was mostly convinced it was just the spiders he was slaying.

Kíli was next to him, safe. Or as safe as one could be during a fight with humongous spiders.

Then he suddenly wasn’t.

“Kíli!” Fíli yelled. His voice sounded strange. He was captured, but managed to slash off another leg of the beast. He could not move his arms. Or his legs. Breathing was nearly impossible. He was suffocating, his heart beating so loudly he could hear it. It was dark. He was lifted, left alone for a while, but fell down not long after. It was hot. Stifling. He needed to get out.

The cocoon around him was cut open. He took a deep breath. The first thing he saw –

“Kíli.” Fíli breathed. “Thank Mahal.”

Kíli was not so much hugging as he was clamping himself around Fíli. It took Fíli a few seconds to realize they had been surrounded by Elves.

The Elves had difficulty prying them apart. In the forest, where the sticky cobwebs had practically glued them together, as well as in the bowels of their home, where they held onto each other so they would not have to stay in separate cells.

It took four guards in total to separate them. Kíli cursed them. Fíli kicked them. Dwalin yelled at them. Fíli fought hard when they threw Kíli into a cell and closed the door, barring Fíli from entering.

He was led to the one next to it where his final dagger was taken from him.

Kíli called his name when all Elves had left.

“I’m here.” Fíli called back. He heard Kíli’s sigh. At least they could still talk.

-

The days were long in the Mirkwood prison. There was no natural light so they could only keep track of time by the meals that were served to them by the guards.

Fíli felt exposed without his weapons, even more so without Kíli by his side.

Kíli clung to his arm when they were finally freed, held his hand on the way to the basement. It all seemed to be looking up when they had exited the barrels, after a long and exhausting route over the water. Then the brothers noticed Thorin’s behavior.

“Something’s wrong.” Kíli whispered. They were trying to sleep in the strange environment of Lake Town, entirely unsuccessful.

“Stick close.” Fíli warned.

Kíli did. All the way to the mountain, his brother barely left his side. Thorin was no longer speaking to them. He was silent, brooding, isolating himself. The atmosphere in the Company changed and there were no more jokes, there was no more laughter.

Entering the mountain felt strange. There was no nostalgia or pride like there was for Thorin and Balin. There was no joy to be found. Everybody was morose.

“It smells kinda funny.” Kíli stated.

“That would be the dragon.” Bofur agreed.

The dragon was horrific. Thorin’s behavior perhaps even more so.

Bilbo’s betrayal was not a betrayal at all. The Hobbit saw Thorin for what he was. Sick.

-

Thorin was sick. There were armies at their gate. Kíli had helped him get into the heavy Dwarven armor they had found in the Erebor armory. He had helped Kíli do the same. There was no way they were going to survive this.

Both he and Kíli had fought no more than a few dozen enemies at a time in the past. Now there were thousands of orcs in front of them. And thousands more behind them.

“Promise me you will stick close.” He had whispered to Kíli before they had stormed out the gate. Neither of them had realized that this would be impossible.

The battle was brutal. They were separated within minutes, but there was no room in Fíli’s mind to worry. Though there was room in his heart. A hollow feeling had settled in his chest the moment he had lost sight of his brother.

His arms burned, his back ached, and the sweat on his brow mingled with the blood.

He tried calling for his brother, but his voice was not loud enough over the roar of the battle surrounding him. He had lost his swords and was now fighting with a pair of mismatched Elven blades he had picked up along the way.

He slashed through another body when he spotted Kíli. He was standing with Thorin, back to back, fighting off uncountable enemies. The orcs had honed in on the King, he was their main target.

He fought his way to them, but was not quick enough. He saw his uncle go down with an arrow in his shoulder and a blade to his hip. Kíli turned around and decapitated the orc where he stood. Fíli was closer to the one with the bow and cut him down without mercy.

He ran forward, mashing in heads and ripping through bones. He had nearly reached Kíli when he felt the arrow lodge its way between his ribs. It was a white hot pain, immediately flaring towards his right arm, making it numb. He stumbled once. Kíli screamed at him. He moved forward and they were finally together again.

“Let’s do this.” Fíli whispered against Kíli’s ear.

Kíli’s tears cut through the dirt on his cheeks. He nodded.

They moved as one. Completely in sync. Defending their uncle from any and all attacks. Fíli dared not think about the wounds inflicted on Thorin or about his right arm which was almost completely useless.

It was his arm that caused his downfall. He could not bring it up fast enough to deflect the blow. He fell into Kíli’s side as the swords slipped from his fingers.

He heard a shout, saw Thorin’s face with eyes wide and unseeing, felt Kíli shake his shoulder.

Nothing.

-

The nothingness turned to pain. He could not open his eyes or move. He heard Kíli’s voice, frantic. Then blackness.

-

He opened his eyes when it was dark. Hours must have passed. He was lying in a bed, possibly in Erebor. Kíli was not lying next to him. He saw a torch on the wall and the moving fire lulled him back to sleep.

-

Somebody was stroking his hair. Or brushing it.

“Kíli.” His voice was low, nearly inaudible. But Kíli heard him.

“Fíli? Oh thank Mahal. Oin!” Kíli was crying.

Fíli wanted to ask many questions. Are you hurt? Did Thorin die? Did we win?

“Where are we?” He asked instead.

“Infirmary in Erebor.” Kíli answered. His voice was frail. Broken.

“How bad is it?” There was no pain, but that was probably because of the pain-suppressing medicine Oin always carried around.

“You were bleeding, you _died_.” Kíli sobbed. Fíli wanted to hug him, but Kíli refused to touch anything but his hair. He opened his eyes to look at his brother.

Kíli was a mess. Hair matted and tangled, as if he had not cared for it for weeks. His clothes were rumpled and he had dark circles beneath his eyes. His cheekbones were more visible than ever. He had not been eating properly.

“What happened?” Fíli wanted to grasp Kíli’s hand, but there was so much bandage restraining him that he could not. Kíli seemed to understand because he immediately intertwined their fingers.

“You fell.” Kíli started, tears welling in his eyes again. “I tried to help you but there were too many orcs. Dwalin helped me fight them off. Then the eagles came and it was all over. I tried to bandage your wound but everything was filthy. And there were no healers.” Fíli squeezed his brother’s hand.

“I had to carry you back to the gate. The Elves had tents. You and Thorin could use one, but they refused to heal you. I was desperate, I begged and pleaded. I was on the floor before Thranduil’s feet.” Kíli seethed. “But they would not help. And then you _died_. You stopped breathing. I saw you, you were gone.” Kíli’s voice broke.

Fíli felt numb. He did not know how to respond.

“I promised him the starlight gems. The ones he wanted. They were mine to give because neither of you were conscious to say otherwise. Thranduil agreed and let his healers help. They saved both you and Thorin.”

So Thorin was alive. Good. 

“Thorin’s furious, but I don’t care. I would trade everything in that treasure hoard for your life.”

Fíli smiled. He tried to sit up, wanting to give Kíli a proper hug.

“Don’t!” Oin yelled. He came stumbling over from another room. “Don’t move. You will re-open your wounds.”

Fíli rolled his eyes, but Kíli did not laugh. He looked worried.

“You can’t just sit up after being unconscious for 15 days.” Oin reprimanded.

“Fifteen?!” Fíli rasped. That explained Kíli’s appearance.

“It will be a while yet before you can get out of bed.”

-

Oin had been right. It took Fíli two more weeks before he was allowed to stand up and another week before he could walk more than 10 steps at a time.

Kíli was there every step of the way. Supporting him in every sense of the word.

Fíli found out that Kíli had been hurt, but not as badly as his brother and uncle. The rest of the Company was alive as well. It was a miracle all of them had come out relatively unscathed.

Their uncle had taken up the throne as soon as he had opened his eyes two days after the Battle. He had ordered the rooms for the Company to be completed as soon as possible. They needed to be comfortable so they could get as much work done as possible.

Their new living space was completed when Fíli was finally allowed to leave the infirmary. There were two bedrooms. They only used the one.

Fíli had expected their uncle to barge in with tasks and appointments the moment they had settled, but the King had remained docile.

“I’m glad Thorin is leaving us alone for the moment.” Fíli confided. They were tangled up, familiar and warm beneath the blankets. One lone candle illuminated the bedroom.

“Yeah, about that – “ Kíli trailed off.

Fíli raised an eyebrow.

“I maybe had something to do with that?” Kíli confessed.

Fíli smiled. “What did you do?” Since when did Thorin listen to Kíli?

“He wanted me to help him with all kinds of stuff after you were brought to the infirmary. I don’t remember exactly what I said to him, but it wasn’t pretty. He left me alone after that.”

They were quiet for two seconds before bursting out laughing. 

“So how long do you think we can stretch this?” Kíli suggested. Fíli loved his mischievous expression.

“I have an idea.”

-

It was easy to fool Thorin at first.

The King had apparently written off their help for at least another week after Fíli left the infirmary. After eight days he started a polite enquiry at breakfast.

“Can you help in the armory today, Kíli? They could really use an extra pair of hands.”

Kíli’s face showed his fake indignation perfectly.

“What about Fíli.” He started. “Should I leave him alone all day? He can hardly walk without assistance.” That was a great exaggeration. Fíli could walk perfectly fine within the confines of their rooms. Thorin did not know that of course. And so he conceded.

It was another week later that Thorin was no longer satisfied with Kíli’s answer.

“Somebody else can help him.” Thorin offered when Kíli used the same excuse again.

Fíli nearly believed Kíli was truly outraged at their uncle’s proposal.

“And leave him in incapable hands? I know exactly what he needs, nobody else can take care of him the way I can. And if it were me, he would give me the same consideration.”

“Oin can take care of him.” Thorin pushed. “He’s a healer.”

Fíli had to admit that was an excellent point. Kíli did not give in so easily.

“How about the _emotional_ support he so clearly needs.” Fíli tried to look forlorn but was not sure if he succeeded. Dwalin was observing him very carefully.

Thorin bought Kíli’s excuses yet again, and they were free for at least another few days.

“I can’t believe this is working!” Fíli cheered as they walked into their rooms. He let go of Kíli’s shoulder. There was no need to keep up the pretense in their own space. 

“I can’t either.” Dwalin’s voice grumbled. He had been waiting for them in one of the chairs. “I knew something was off.”

Fíli felt his heart thump in his ears, but Kíli seemed unperturbed.

“You won’t rat us out, right?” Kíli asked. “We deserve some extra weeks off.”

Dwalin looked at Fíli.

“I would expect something like this from your brother.” He started. “But not from you.”

Fíli felt the guilt creep up on him. It was true that he was not pulling his weight in the rebuilding and negotiations Thorin was facing right now. He was the heir, he needed to be there for his King. His shoulders sagged. Dwalin was right. He would go to Thorin first thing in the morning and –

“No!” Kíli placed himself between Fíli and Dwalin as if to defend him. “I know that face. Stop it.” He told Fíli. And then “You are manipulating him.” He accused Dwalin.

Dwalin scoffed.

“You are.” Kíli continued. “You know exactly what Fíli will do when you say that.”

“If you mean do what he should be doing, then yes.” Dwalin confirmed.

“He deserves rest. He nearly died. Let him recover from everything. He will work himself to the bone when he starts doing Thorin’s bidding. Let me try to postpone it a little longer. Dain’s Dwarves are still here. They can manage without Fíli for a few weeks. It was fine when he was in the infirmary. It will be fine for a little while longer.”

Fíli felt his heart swell with love for his brother. This was more than just a game to him, or a way to challenge authority. He was taking care of his older brother. Dwalin seemed to understand it as well.

“I can hardly not tell Thorin.” He stated.

Kíli shrugged. He had been ‘not telling Thorin’ for his entire life.

“Nobody knows what you saw here.” Fíli hinted. “You probably just saw me limping to a chair and sit down.”

Dwalin eyed them.

“I won’t tell Thorin. But I won’t help you hide this either.”

That was more they could have hoped for.

Dwalin stood up and walked to the door. He stopped just before he opened it.

Fíli looked at his brother.

“You know-“ Dwalin’s voice wavered. “You remember when I said that this was your biggest weakness.” He pointed his hand between the two brothers. Fíli nodded. He remembered.

“I take that back.” Dwalin stated. He exited the room before they could respond.

-

Two days later, Fíli sat at the breakfast table after Kíli had dropped him off. His brother was due to return any moment, but Fíli feared it might be too late. Thorin had started another tactic to get his nephews involved. He would wait until Kíli left him alone and start conversations with Fíli about what he was able and unable to do. So far Fíli had managed to convince his uncle that he was not able to work in the mines, armory or smithy because of his injuries.

“I need somebody to help Ori with the writing of contracts and trading agreements.” Thorin started. “I’ve seen you hold a spoon, so that should be possible for you to do.”

Fíli could not, for the life of him, think of a good excuse. If Kíli was here he would have thought of something. Kíli had years of experience evading Thorin and tutors alike.

Fíli could only agree.

Thorin helped him up and held him just as Kíli did while walking. It was thoughtful, although completely unnecessary. Ori stood up when they entered the study. He helped Thorin to lower Fíli into a chair and provided him with ink and other supplies he would need.

Thorin left after leaving instructions and Fíli sighed. He would rather be in the armory.

He rolled his shoulders and faked the expression of pain he had now perfected.

“You don’t need to fake for me.” Ori smiled. “I think most of the Company knows that you’re just having an extended holiday.”

Fíli felt his cheeks heat up.

“It’s just for a short while-“ He started. Ori waved his excuses away.

“No need to explain. I understand completely.”

They worked in silence for a full five minutes when Fíli slumped in his chair. This was horrible.

“Your hand must be completely cramping up.” Ori fretted. Fíli look up at his friend and saw the wink for what it was: a way out. “It might not be a good idea to strain your arm. Your injury was rather grave after all.”

Fíli agreed wholeheartedly.

Kíli came to rescue him. Ori had provided the perfect excuse.

-

The restlessness started in the fourth week. He was bored out of his mind. The walks with Kíli were fun at first, but they had explored most of the mountain and the surrounding terrain by week two.

He also wanted to start training with his blades. It had been a daily routine before all this and he missed it dearly. He was perfectly capable. Only a slight twinge remained in his shoulder when he moved his arm just so.

Kíli had noticed. Of course he had.

“Let’s have a match.” Kíli grinned.

“Others will see.” Fíli said as he reached for his swords.

“Yes, they will.”

-

The training area was empty when they arrived. Fíli threw the useless bandages on the floor and started a warm-up. It was a strain, his body protesting after being idle for so long. But Fíli was no stranger to pushing his body to the limit.

Thorin found them thirty minutes into their spar. They were laughing, dodging each other’s swings. Fíli’s arm was hit by Kíli’s shoulder. He fell down but sprung up when Kíli tried to pin him to the ground to ensure his victory.

Thorin made a sound which was partly surprise and partly outrage.

“You- he- I-“

Fíli beamed when he saw his uncle.

“Let me know what you want me to do. I can start in an hour.”

Thorin was baffled.

“I don’t think I can start yet, uncle.” Kíli started. “I feel so strained after taking care of Fíli for the past weeks.”

Fíli laughed loudly, masking their uncles curses at his youngest nephew.

They were put to work in the armory that afternoon, side by side, one supporting the other. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? Let me know! :)  
> Prompt, idea, fandom talk? -> alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com


End file.
